


A Question

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [26]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Charlotte asks how her parents met.





	A Question

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nick was sitting at the table writing up some paperwork he decided to bring home instead of staying late at work when Charlotte came into the kitchen, dropping down onto the chair across from him.

“I have a paper for school and need your help.”

“I'm not writing it for you.” Nick said without looking up.

“I'm 10, not stupid.”

“Ask your mom.”

“Mom is out on her run.” Charlotte huffed. “If you can't help me with the topic then you're useless.”

Nick looked up with narrowed eyes. “Watch it young lady.”

She crossed her arms. “Then help me!”

Nick sighed and closed the file of paperwork. “What's up then?”

“It's a paper about our family, I picked you and mom to write about. Mom helped me already with most of it, but I just got to the question about how you two met-”

“Ah, okay that I can do.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “I would hope so.”

Nick pointed a finger at her. “You're too young to be a smart ass already.”

“Really? Cause Auntie Lucia told me plenty of stories about you when you were my age even younger-”

Nick practically leaped across the table as he covered her mouth. “Shh! No speaking of it!”

Charlotte giggled when he removed his hand and sat back down. “Fine, so does that mean Mom has no idea about your friend Trevor and the kissing incident?”

Nick glared. “I'll give you $50 to forget you ever heard it.”

“Deal.” Charlotte said with a grin. “Now, about how you and Mom met.”

“Well I was working on a lengthy case and ran into a bit of trouble but I had it all under control-” Charlotte raised an eyebrow but Nick ignored it. “I was fighting these two big guys all by myself, saving the world from the bad guys, when I had the two guys down and your Mom and Grandpa Gibbs came in to help but I had it all taken care of-”

A snort from the entrance to the kitchen made them both turn. Ellie still in her running gear and sweaty stood there shaking her head.

“It didn't exactly go down like that sweets, don't listen to hot shot over there.” Ellie walked to the fridge and pulled out a water, taking a big chug of it.

Nick trailed his eyes along her when Charlotte was looking away from him. Ellie noticed his stare and her lips turned up in a small smirk.

“So how _did_ it go?” Charlotte asked.

Ellie sat down leaning back into the chair, her legs seeming to automatically tangle with Nick's under the table.

“Your Dad was working a case and it did go bad, and he did fight two guys but he's leaving out the part where your Grandpa Gibbs and I came in and I first met your dad with my gun pointed at him, and he would have been doomed without us."

Charlotte stared at them with a ‘are you kidding me’ look. “..I don't think I can put that in my paper.”

Nick and Ellie shared a look as they began laughing.

“There's a lot of things I edited when helping you with your paper.” Ellie chuckled. “Your Dad and I had a crazy life before you came along.”

“Really? You don't say.”

“You are _way_ too sarcastic, and sadly you get that from me ‘cause your Mom _sucks_ at being sarcastic.”

Ellie smacked his arm. “I've gotten much better!”

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “Okay okay I'm going back to my room.”

She got up and grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard before leaving the kitchen.

Nick right away pulled Ellie onto his lap making a surprised noise leave her lips.

“Nick! I'm all sweaty!”

He said nothing as he kissed her, Ellie didn't protest at all as she shifted around to straddle his lap.

“Hey I-” Charlotte made a strangled noise as they jumped apart. “Oh god I'm gonna go find some bleach.” She rubbed at her eyes with a disgusted look, but stopped before she left. “Kissing in the _kitchen_?! You aren't animals!”

As she left, Nick started snickering. Ellie's cheeks were pink, smacking his chest.

“This is what happens when you can't keep your hands to yourself!”

Nick smirked and grabbed her ass. “Eh, my wife is hot what can I say.”

“Nick!”

“NOT IN THE KITCHEN!” Charlotte shouted from her bedroom.

“Are we sure she's 10?” Nick asked with a chuckle.

Ellie shook her head with a laugh. “Okay mister, hands off I need to go shower..alone.”

Nick playfully pouted but let her get up. Ellie smiled and gave him a quick kiss before heading to their room. He looked down at his paperwork and shrugged. He'd finish it tomorrow morning.

Instead, he decided to head to their bedroom where he could hear the shower running. Nick shut the door behind him.


End file.
